crazy love makes blind
by megan hughes
Summary: A band of assassins vowed to kill some of the arkham villains including: the joker, harley quinn and poison ivy. But he and the joker begin to feel something they could never have imagined while harley and ivy try to confess their love. One thing is sure no one will come out ...
1. Batman and the Joker

Hello everyone ! This is my first fanfiction published, I hope it will please you I am French and I do not speak English but my stories are available in two versions: French and English, however as I translate them from French to English with google translation it There may be some mistakes.

The story will include the following couples:

Batman x Joker and Harley Quinn x Poison Ivy

The story is in the universe of the animated series of the animated series of 1992

Comments and criticisms are welcome.

 _Asylum of Arkham_

Alone in his cell the Joker is lost in his thoughts. It has now been two weeks since the protector of Gotham City, brought him back to the asylum of Arkham. He meditated on this last arrest. His confrontations with the bat usually leave him with a smile on his face, despite his many defeats, but this time he felt that it was different. He remembers ... He had devised the perfect plan, this plan consisted in sending an enormous balloon to his effigy, above Gotham to spray his gas hilarious over a major part of the city, causing the most total chaos . He could even have taken advantage of it to rob the bank. The joker remotely controlled the machine from a remote abandoned warehouse. When suddenly, Batman made his appearance, smashing one of the large windows of the warehouse swinging with a cable. He lands on the clown thus engaging the fight. The two sworn enemies rolled on the ground, violently beating themselves. At one time, the joker took the advantage over the judge stating him:

"Aaaah! You're not funny Batsy! We can never have fun with you! Learn a little to live! "

"The feast is over, Joker! "

"No batsy ... it's just beginning, let's see! The joker whispered, leaning in his ear. Then he straightened up trying to hold the wrists of Batman. But it was at this moment that instead of taking advantage of his enemy and beating him, the Joker found himself staring at the bat, which also stared at him, and it lasted a few seconds until What Batman was doing was stirring his fist in the face of the Joker, which had the effect of stunning him the time he handcuffed. Then he drove him back to the asylum, and gordon took care of retrieving the gas-filled balloon before he made any damage. The next night he thought back, he had felt attracted to Batman for a brief moment, but it was not the unusual attraction he felt for him. This troubled him and he began to think about it, without finding a real answer.

"Could it be that I have real feelings for Batman?" He finally asked himself.

\- no, I just have to be crazy ... well, more than usual ... and then it's normal if he obsesses me he's my half without the other, we Are not we not true? Well anyway I do not see why it worries me ...

The joker said that the best way to oblige all this would be to escape again to carry out a new evil plan. And that's what he undertook to do ...

 _Meanwhile, at Wayne Mansion:_

Bruce sits in one of his large velvet armchairs near the fireplace and reads the newspaper. Alfred enters carrying a tray filled with tea and cupcakes that he places before Bruce. The latter puts down his newspaper, to serve himself a cup of tea. "Something seems to worry you, Mr. Bruce ..."

"Not alfred, all is well," replies Bruce, without conviction.

"Well, it's just that I said to myself that Monsieur had looked very melancholy lately, and yet God knows that the city is very peaceful these last days.

\- just Alfred, that's what worries me ... I feel that something will happen, everything is too calm ... and then I had a nightmare last night that only reinforced My presentiment.

"A nightmare, sir?"

\- Yes Alfred, I dreamed that the Joker had fled from Arkham again, he had placed a bomb in Gotham that had killed thousands of innocent people ... and I could not do anything for him 'prevent.

"Yes, but at present the Joker is locked up at Arkham, sir."

\- he will eventually flee Alfred, he always runs away ... finally! I may just need toVacation that knows! Adds Bruce with a smile.

"Ah, sir! How many times have I recommended you to take a vacation away from Gotham City!

\- yes Alfred, but the crime does not take vacation him ...

\- I know, Master Bruce, I know ...

They are interrupted by a call from the bat-cave.

\- Yes Robin, who is there? Bruce asked as he responded to his beat-transmitter.

"He has a problem at Arkham asylum, all the alarms are triggered and the cameras show a band of invidus trying to penetrate the building by force!" Robin replied.

\- well, I run to arkham, you Robin you stay here if needed, we stay in touch.

\- well bruce.

Bruce turns off his watch and turns to Alfred, who replies:

\- yes I know, you were right ... everything was too calm.

\- alas Alfred, alas ...

Bruce hurries to wear his Batman costume, but he has no idea what to expect in Arkham ...

So ? What did you think of it until now? I planned to make a fairly long history, and update regularly. Your comments are all welcome!


	2. Harley and Ivy

Here is chapter 2:

... ... ...

Harleen Quinzel, better known as Harley Quinn, a former psychiatrist who eventually lost his mind, now interned at Arkham, is standing in his cell. She fixed the cell opposite opposite her best friend and team-mate: Poison Ivy. She is busy taking care of her favorite plants, as usual. For Harley it's been a while since Ivy was much more than a friend in her eyes. The beautiful redhead finally replaced the joker in her heart, she knows it well. For she did not value him as the joker. Harley would like to confess her feelings, but she is afraid of the young woman's reaction and does not want to spoil their friendship. And in the meantime she can only admire the beauty of Ivy through the glass of her cell.

For his part, Ivy continues to look after his plants, his babies, his passion, his reason for living, the only thing that counts in his eyes ... finally Harley.

Ivy is surprised to feel such feelings for a human, she would never have thought it possible, she thought that only plants could enter her heart.

But she knows she likes Harley even though she often annoys her. But how to confess it? After all Harley already loves someone ... The Joker ... Ivy hated him more than anything in the world, more than Batman because he owned the only thing she would never ... the heart of his dear Harley . And instead of cherishing and protecting her, he had made her suffer so much ... and manipulated her like a toy, she wanted him terribly. But in spite of everything she knows she can never confess to him, because Harley only sees her as a friend ... Ivy sighs and continues to take care of her plants.

... ... ...

I hope you enjoyed ! Sorry for the chapter so short, I will try to make them longer.


End file.
